the story of my life
by TheRainGirl27
Summary: ying yang tiba tiba dijauhi oleh teman-teman nya, memutuskan untuk bersekolah di china, tempat kelahirannya. namun masalah bertambah rumit ketika seorang yang ying kenal mulai merubah hidup dari gadis ini dan fang pun mulai bersikap aneh. apakah yang akan terjadi?


_Siiighh~_

Entah sudah berapa kali gadis ini menghembuskan nafas lelah melihat keadaan kamarnya sekarang yang sangat berantakan. Gadis dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya ini menangkap sebuah foto yang di bingkai dengan rapi. Yup, ia adalah ying. Sekarang ying tengah memandangi orang orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia berjalan mendekati foto tersebut. Jari jari ying mengusap lembut foto itu. Gerakannya terhenti kala mendapati wajah fang yang tersenyum. Melihat wajah fang membuat Ying melamunkan laki laki ini lagi.

Deja vu, itulah yang bisa ia katakan, Ying sebenarnya telah memendam perasaan terhadap laki laki yang bermarga yang sama dengannya ini. Perasaan ini telah tumbuh sejak mereka beranjak SMP. Berbagai kejadian terjadi pada masa masa SMP mereka yang membuat Ying mau tak mau jatuh hati pada laki laki ini.

Setelah puas memandangi foto tersebut, ying memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan sebentar sebelum ia meninggalkan pulau rintis, pulau tempat ia dibesarkan. Kembali pikiran ying tertuju pada seorang berambut unguu yang telah mencuri hati ying tanpa permisi. Terbesit niatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temannya, namun mengingat sikap mereka yang selalu menghindari ying, ying mengurungkan niatnya. Kaki ying membawanya menuju ke sebuah taman. Lagi lagi sosok fang mengisi pikiran ying lagi.

Fang, seiring berjalannya waktu mulai membuka dirinya terhadap sahabat sahabat nya. Sifat pemarahnya pun mulai memudar, sehingga ia nampak seperti boboiboy sekarang. Baik, ramah, dan murah senyum.

Sahabat sahabat fang pun mulai menyukai perubahan yangg terjadi pada fang. Teman fang bertambah begitu pula dengan penggemarnya. Namun ying tidak suka, ia tidak suka melihat fang menebarkan keramahan pada banyak orang. Senyum yang selalu fang lontarkan pada orang orang tak pernah tertuju langsung pada ying. Entah kenapa ying merasa ini tidak adil. Orang yang paling mencintainya malah dijauhi oleh fang. Senyum fang hanya milik ying seorang. Tak ada yang boleh merebut fang darinya. Walaupun fang bukan sepenuhnya miliknya, tapi apa salahnya jika berharap? Meski harapan ini tidak mungkin terjadi, ying akan selalu berusaha membuat harapan ini menjadi nyata.

Namun, apalah daya ying yang semata mata hanya sahabatnya dalam nama. Semakin hari, sahabat sahabat nya satu persatu mulai menjauhinya. Ying tidak tahu penyebabnya, yang ying tahu kini ia sendiri. Tanpa monster yang menyerang, tanpa canda tawa, tanpa kehadiran teman temannya di sisinya lagi.

Ying bertanya tanya kenapa tuhan memberikan takdir seperti ini kepada ying. Nasib malang yang ia terima karena sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya menjauhi ying. Ying kini seorang diri, oleh karena itu ying memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah yang jauh dari teman temannya dan fang...

Ying ingin mencoba melupakan fang dengan menghilang dari hadapannya. Ying akan bersekolah SMA di china. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan bersedih lagi jika mereka menjauhi ying. Jika ying terus hidup di pulau rintis, ying akan selalu teringat masa masa indah mereka yang membuat ying sedih mengapa akhir dari kisah mereka harus seperti ini..akhir dari persahabatan indah mereka. Tidak, bukan, ini adalah akhir dari persahabatan ying dengan boboiboy, yaya, gopal, dan fang. Fang...

Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh disusul dengan air mata lainnya. Ying mengusap air matanya, tapi air matanya selalu jatuh membanjiri pipi sang gadis. Tak peduli seberapa besar usaha ying menahannya. Ia meyadari ia belum bisa melupakan kenangan yang ia buat bersama teman temannya di pulau ini. Kenangan manis mereka bersama selama bertahun tahun. Tak kuasa menahan kakinya, ying jatuh terduduk sambil menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang melihatnya menangis. Ia harus kuat menghadapi semua ini, ia bukanlah seorang gadis yang cengeng. Tapi air matanya tak mau berhenti, meski akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis.

Seakan mengerti perasaan ying, langit mulai berubah mendung dan siap menumpahkan air hujan. Setitik demi setitik air mulai turun, tak berapa lama kemudian, langit pun mulai menemani ying yang tengah menangis sendirian di jalanan yang mulai sepi. Semua orang berteduh dari hujan yang cukup deras itu. Namun lain halnya dengan ying, ia tetap menangis menghiraukan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Karena menurutnya hujan ini membuatnya sangat nyaman, ia dapat dengan mudah menyembunyikan air mata nya di antara semua air hujan ini.

Hujan mulai mereda dan ying bangkit dari duduknya. Ying bertekad ia tidak akan menangis lagi, ia tidak akan bersedih lagi. Mulai dari detik ini, ia harus bisa menghapus kesedihannya. Ketika ying berdiri, ia meniatkan dalam hati jika ia tidak akan terjatuh lagi, ia akan selalu bangkit menghadapi semua masalah yang ada.

Ini adalah hari terakhir dirinya menjajakan kaki di pulau rintis. Besok ia akan langsung berangkat ke china pukul 8 pagi. Setelah puas menangis di jalan tadi, ying berjalan menuju taman yang sekarang cukup sepi. Taman yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama sama temannya. Ying duduk di salah satu ayunan di taman itu. Suara decitan ayunan yang memang sudah lama tak di gunakan mengisi suara diantara gemercik hujan gerimis di taman itu.


End file.
